A Baby
by Animorphia
Summary: Takes place after the end of the chapter of Bleach Toushiro and Momo got married after years of feelings were discovered, Momo asked Toushiro a question that makes him thinks about his current life with Momo. Please R&R Hope you guys enjoy this little light fluff on-shot! Thank you


**Authors Note: HI! I know I should be updating my story for 'Black and White' but you know I got this little idea for a cute one shot~ So here you have it folks! And don't worry I'll be sure to upload my next chapter for 'Black and White', I promise!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH~**

 **This one-shot takes place after the last chapter of Bleach~**

* * *

"Toushiro..."

"Hn..."

"I want a baby..."

Toushiro choked on his tea when he heard his wife bold statement as she looked at him innocently. Yes, his wife, Hinamori Momo. Or should he said, Hitsugaya Momo, the tenth division captain's wife and childhood best friend since they were young. They've been married for three years after the holy war with the Quincy. Hitsugaya Toushiro, the most coldest and strongest ice zanpakto wielder in history has turned into a fully grown man that made all Soul Society females swooned over him. His chiselled figure, strong jaw and alluring turquoise eyes can make every woman faint with just his presence with few exception like his grandmother or Matsumoto Rangiku, his lazy vice captain and Momo. On the other hand, Hinamori Momo, the fifth division vice captain, the most beautiful and kindest person ever to be able to melt his cold barrier. The only person who understands him throughly. Momo has many admirers took up courage to confess but was rejected but never give up. Not until Toshirou was fed up with them and threaten the admirers straight out of jealousy using his sword. Afterward, Toushiro confessed to Momo as he kissed her in front of her admirers and marking his territory. Many hearts were broken once they've been together and got married after five years of dating. It's been peaceful in Soul Society after the war. Sitting inside their house in the living room, Toushiro was busy reading the newspaper and sipping his tea while his wife was reading her book before Momo spoke up. Clearing his throat, he quirked his brow and turned to his wife who had finished with her book ,

"You want what?"

"A baby... You know a child was formed when..." He frowned,

"I know what a baby is, Momo... I was asking what made you think about it?"

"Well... I was visiting Rukia-chan and Renji-kun's place today, I saw them having fun with Ichika-chan... And that got me thinking about us having a baby of our own,"

"We're fine with just the two of us aren't we?" he asked,

"Yes,"

"Then we don't need to have one to prove that we love each other..." He quickly added,

"Toshirou, I'm not saying that we don't love each other... I was just thinking about it for awhile and wanted a baby of our own," she explained, "Don't you want a child?"

"I don't know," He put down his newspaper on the coffee table,

"Toushiro, I know you want to enjoy married life," Momo breathe deeply, trying to idle the topic as gently as possible, "but it's been just the two of us for too long. It'd be great to have someone else with us."

He sigh and looked at his wife, her eyes hopeful and her smile encouraging. He, on the other hand, felt the opposite. Looking down at the ground, he stated,

"I've never taken care of anyone before and I don't think I'm ready for it, you know?"

She got up from the couch and walked over to him sitting down next to him. She gently lifted his head up to face her,

"You've had taken care of grandma before, when I'm in the academy."

"That's barely taking care of her, I've only made her health worse when my spiritual pressure leaked out without me noticing..."

"That's because you didn't know, it's not your fault,"

"Yeah, but Momo a baby? It's way too different. You had to change his diapers, put him to sleep, feed him..."

"I know, and it's not like we haven't discussed it before. You love the idea of having a baby. So what's stopping you?"

"I'm not that fond with kids..."

"That's because you are kid even though you've grown you know," She teased,

"I'm not..."

"Yeah, yeah..." She shrugged it off,

"Why'd you want it?"

"It's because I want a new change in our lives."

"Isn't right now better than changing? What if it became worse?" He said worriedly,

"Change doesn't mean that things will get worse it's when things gotten better..." She smiled and held his cheek tenderly,

"I like the way it is now, the two of us spending quality time together..." he pouted,

"And we will, even if we have children... I just don't get why are you so against it?"

"I'm not against it," Running his hand through his hair,

"Then why?"

"I'm just afraid..." His eyes cast down and trying to convey his anxieties,

"Afraid of what?" She asked in concerned,

"What if he's turn out just like me?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Momo, I'm not an easy person to love. I'm cold, distant and unapproachable..."

"Don't forget, egotistic, prideful, and grumpy..." Momo remarked jokingly,

"See?"

"Toushiro, I'm just kidding," Momo laughed and kissed him softly, "You're the most caring, strongest and compassionate man I ever met..." Momo stated,

Toshirou sat there in silence while Momo sat beside him and gently clasped her hands around his closed fist. Toushiro looked at her with his captivating turquoise eyes and said,

"I might not be the best dad..."

"I'm not asking you to be,"

"I don't know kids stuff..."

"I don't either,"

"What if our baby doesn't like me?"

"You're thinking to much, it's our child so of course they will like you... Even much more love you..."

"You think so?"

She nodded, "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're the bravest and strongest captain in the world. They'll look up to you and say, I want to be just like my dad."

He shook his head. "No. They should take after you. Beautiful, unselfish, caring, kind-hearted and optimistic."

"You praise me too much."

"It's the truth," He kissed her softly as she looked at him hopefully,

"Please think it over? I'll be nice to see our kids running around the house and then we get to see their kids when they grow up and get married, later on their kids, and their kids..."

"How many grandchildren are you planning on seeing?"

"Depends on how many children do you planning on having?"

"You really want a baby?"

"Yes,"

"Alright," he kissed her deeply and grabbed her closer to his body. They broke off when they needed air and pressed his forehead against her.

"You know I can't guarantee I know things about handling a baby,"

"I'm not asking you to know,"

"I might be horrible at it,"

"At least you'll try,"

"But..."

"Toushiro, we'll learn it together. Besides it takes two pieces to put one together." She put her arms around him and held him tightly. "We're in this together and we'll be fine,"

"Hn... A baby isn't a bad idea since I can handle the baby making process," he smirk slyly while she blushed,

"Toushiro, you pervert!"

"We're already married so I get the privilege to be a pervert when I want to... And besides we already did it before we even got married so why are you still embarrassed... " he teased,

"Stupid pervert..." she muttered,

"But I'm yours,"

"So its that a yes to it?" It was difficult to say no to her as she asked him hopefully,

"Yes," he buried his face on her shoulder as she smiled brightly,

"My kid is gonna be good-looking and smart like me,"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they need to inherit my genius mind and my good looks..."

"I'm smart and good looking too, you know,"

"Hn, good looking, yes. But smart, no."

"Be careful what you say, my dear husband. They'd be in my tummy for nine months and I can make them hate you."

"You wouldn't dare." His eyes widen,

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's because you love me," he smirked,

"Right, I'm planning on having them hate you," she rolled her eyes,

"I'm sorry," He kissed her softly as she giggled,

"You're forgiven,"

"Let's go," he said finally,

"Where to?"

"To start with the baby making process," Momo squeak in surprise as he picked her up bridal style and headed to their bedroom.

 _One year later..._

"One, Two, Three..." Momo taking hold of her son's little arms as she guided him on taking his first steps. The little toddler then let go of Momo as he wanted to try walking on his own. He stumbled a few times but slowly got on his feet to keep walking. The toddler took over Toushiro's snowy white hair and Momo's honey brown eyes whilst having his parents good looks.

"Come on, Ryuu... You can do it!" Momo encouraged her son while she waited patiently.

Step by step, Ryuu finally approach Momo as she gathered him in her arms and kissed him on the forehead. Smiling widely she nuzzled her nose with his as he giggled happily.

"My little Ryuu has learned his first steps! Let's go show your father how great you are!" Ryuu mumbled babyish as she smiled happily while they headed towards Toushiro's office. Upon entering the office she heard her husband and his vice captain usual bickering over the paperwork.

"Matsumoto! You are not taking a break until you finish the paperwork!" Toushiro bellowed,

"But Captain I'm exhausted for doing it!" Rangiku whined,

"You barely do any of it!"

"At least I done some of it!" she stated stubbornly,

"Sit down right now and do your work!"

"I want my break!"

"You can have it after you finish!"

Opening the door to the office they stopped their bickering and turned to looked at Momo who has entered with Ryuu in her arms. Rangiku eyes shined in delight like she saw her saviour descended down to help her.

"Momo-chan! Captain is not giving me a break after I did some paperwork for him! He's being mean!" Rangiku pleaded,

"Stop making nonsense, Matsumoto..." Toushiro glared,

"You two bickering again?"

"It's his fault that I can't have my break!"

"You aren't done with your paperwork, of course I won't let you take a break!" He coldly glare at her as Momo smiled in amusement,

Shrugging off his glared Rangiku approach Ryuu that was carried by Momo and cooed, "Aw, Ryuusuke I hope you won't take after your father's grumpiness,"

"I hope so too," Momo agreed while they giggled loudly as Toushiro eye brows twitched in anger,

"I heard that..."

"So Momo-chan what brings you here?" Rangiku asked,

"Oh! Ryuu-chan just learned his first steps! I want Toushiro to see it,"

"That was fast..." Toushiro was amazed by his son's capability,

"Really? That's great! Who knew that he's such a fast learner, ain't that right?" Rangiku smiled cheekily as she thought of her escape route when she saw the door was wide open,

"SO... Momo-chan, you and captain have your family bonding time with Ryuu while I take my break and I'm sure captain agrees with it," Rangiku slowly tiptoeing to the door as she was ready to make an exit.

"Oh no you don't!" Toushiro narrowed his eyes,

"See ya later, Momo-chan!" Rangiku waved happily as she quickly ran out the door before Toushiro could stop her.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toushiro snapped as Ryuu squeled happily and clapped his hands in delight while Momo laughed silently,

Toushiro sighs in defeat as he turned to the two while looking at his son, "I think Ryuu likes to see his father lose his cool, you know?"

"It's not like he understants...He's a toddler, he'll laugh at anything he finds funny, " Momo replied as she kissed him softly on the lips,

"Right.."

"Stand in front of your desk, Ryuu will walk to you," Momo gestured as she slowly crouched down and put Ryuu gently on the ground. Looking at his mother in curiosity he cocked his head to the side.

"Come on, Ryuu-chan show your father that you can walk," Momo encouraged as Ryuu look at his father and slowly got up.

Step by step, Toushiro felt a great pride when he saw his own son walking towards him. Noticing his son approaching him, he went down on one knee and waited.

With just a few inches, he picked him up from the ground and said poudly, "That's my boy! I'm so proud of you!"

"I think he might become a prodigy when he grow up," Momo smiled softly to him as she walked to them.

He chuckled and handed their son over to Momo to carry,"Yeah... That's because he took over my genes,"

She rolled her eyes,"You and your big ego..."

Ryuu look at his parents in amusement as he let out a joyful cry. They looked down on their son and smiled lovingly as they began to settled down on the sofa to play with their son. Thinking back that on the days with just the two of them, Toushiro decided that it wasn't bad idea on having another person with them. Instead of against it he looked forward on having more than one for Ryuu to have a brother or sister to play with in the near future.


End file.
